


Un mal consejo

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golpearía a la bola de nieve blanca y nunca mas le pediría un consejo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un mal consejo

-Heee… Near, ¿estás seguro?- Preguntó Matt

-Por supuesto- Respondió el susodicho, enroscándose un mechón de cabello en su dedo

-¿No crees que es algo afeminado para regalárselo a Mello?- El pelirrojo estaba preocupado

-No. Como Mello es la mujer en la pareja…-

-¡Yo nunca dije que Mello fuera la mujer!- Le frenó Matt, temeroso de que su "mas-que-amigo-menos-que-novio" oyera eso y lo golpeara- ¡Ni siquiera dije que fuéramos pareja!-

Near suspiró cansadamente.

-Okey, ¿tu eres la mujer?-

-¡Claro que no!- Le dijo indignado. Seguramente Mello también opinaría que Matt no se portaba precisamente como una mujer cuando tenían sus… encuentros sumamente amenos, por decirles de alguna forma- Ninguno de los dos es una mujer, somos dos hombres, recuérdalo-

Near suspiró nuevamente.

-Okey, no te exaltes. Aún así, a Mello le va a gustar- Le repitió el albino- Hazme caso-

-Bueno… pero si no le gusta, quiero un cajón de roble- Dijo Matt, dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿Para qué?- Le preguntó Near sin entender que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra

-Para que pongan mi golpeado cadáver- Finalizó el videogamer, cerrando la puerta tras de si

Near volvió a suspirar.

-Estos enamorados- Dijo el chico una vez solo- En la revista que leí, estaba bien claro que a la mujer de la relación le encanta que le regalen ositos de peluche y flores-

Mello alternaba su mirada entre el espantoso oso rosa chicle, el horripilante ramo de rosas y la cara asustada de Matt. Por la expresión de este último, el rubio se dio cuenta de que debía tener una cara de miedo.

-Que mierda es esto- Dijo Mello, con los dientes apretados y arrastrando las palabras

-E-es u-un regalo. E-es que cum-cumplimos dos meses ju-juntos- Tartamudeo el pelirrojo, retrocediendo hasta la puerta

-¡¿Pero qué carazos te crees que soy?! ¡¿Una nenita?!- Chilló rojo de furia el blondo- ¡Mas te vale que corras perro sarnoso! ¡Te mato!- Mello tiró el oso y las flores por la ventana, para luego abalanzarse sobre su "amigo-con-beneficio-a-(mucho)-roce"

Matt logró escabullirse del cuarto y comenzó a correr desesperado por los pasillos del orfanato, seguido de cerca por su querido Mello.

Mientras huía por su vida, el pelirrojo tomo dos notas mentales: golpear al enano bola de nieve y jamás volver a pedirle un consejo.


End file.
